


Content Omega

by Inkblooded_Witch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No system is perfect, there will always be a few bad apples in a crate of good ones. Castiel is aware of this, but a trip to DC and a walk without an Alpha end far more unpleasantly than he had anticipated. Needless to say, Dean is not happy. Destiel, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content Omega

    Castiel tried to relax, really, but it was difficult. More so than he'd anticipated. It had been a long time since he'd been to a city. Years. Over a decade. He'd forgotten what it was like, even now with things improving.

    Walking the streets of a city like Washington DC weren't any more daunting than anywhere else, not if you were an Alpha or Beta. Castiel was neither. He was an Omega. Still, he had his collar, his chip, his papers were all legal if they had to dig them up. He shouldn't have reason to worry, at least that's what they told you. It was why he'd put off coming out on his own until now. He'd spent the last few days cooped up in the hotel room, but he was going cabin crazy. He wanted out, wanted to see the sights. Dean was in town for an annual meeting, customary for all higher ups in the company he now ran with his brother. Normally business trips were taken alone, but he'd wanted to spend more time with Castiel, something the Omega hadn't complained about. The meetings would last three days, then they'd stay in town two extra to see the sights, enjoy themselves. This was the last day of meetings, but Castiel was getting antsy.

    The original idea had just been to pop out for a little while, maybe get something to eat, look at the shops, people watch. It didn't take him long to notice he was quite possibly the only unaccompanied Omega out here, in a part of town that was all business suits and pencil skirts. It took all his self control to keep his fists clinched in his trench coat pockets, to avoid fiddling with his collar. They were required of all Omega's who were mated, a cuff on your wrist if you were unmated, under the care of a family member or close friend.

    _Maybe I should just get coffee or something,_ he decided uneasily. _There was a park back there I could walk through. Maybe I'd best do that, then head back. I don't like this._

    "Sir?"

    Castiel twitched as a heavy hand came down on his shoulder. He turned, looking into the steely gaze of a uniformed police officer. His heart sank, especially as the hand tightened. He'd heard of this random scanning, an effort to catch Omega's with false papers wearing collars with no mate, but it hadn't occurred to him it might happen to him. That was naive, he now realized, and perhaps so was his clothing. He and Dean lived in a place rural enough this sort of thing didn't happen, so he could wear whatever he had a mind to. It hadn't occurred to him that his favorite trench coat might cause problems here, raise suspicions.

    "Sir, I'm going to need you to come with me."

    "What? Why?" he protested, even as he was marched to the squad car. "I wasn't doing anything wrong."

    "Forging papers is illegal."

    "You haven't even seen them. Don't you carry chip scanners? Go ahead, it's real, I promise you. Or I could give you my Alpha's-

    The wind was knocked out of his lungs as he was shoved up against the police car, the Alpha yanking his arms behind his back. Castiel winced as the handcuffs were secured far tighter than necessary, a hand fisting in his hair to keep his head pressed against the cold metal.

    "You speak when spoken to, Omega," he warned, tone harsh. "Do you have any idea how many of you spew that shit?"

    Castiel bit back a reply as he was stuffed into the backseat, grimacing at both the awkwardness and the metal biting into his skin. The door as slammed shut as soon as he was clear, the officer going around to climb into the driver's seat. The Omega shifted uneasily, but waited until he pulled into traffic to speak up.

    "Where are you taking me?"

    "What did I tell you about talking?"

    "I have a right to know, do I not?"

    "No, you don't. So either sit still and shut it, or the report will indicate you resisted arrest."

    Well, so much for that. Castiel scooted behind the officer's seat, which was easy considering he was already sliding around a bit without a seatbelt. It took a bit of straining and contortion, but he was able to coax his phone from his pocket. Honestly he was surprised the officer hadn't thought to take it from him. Did he really think he was so little a threat? Or did he just not think an Omega would have a cell phone?

    Head down, like a good Omega, Castiel managed to get into a position where he could just make out the screen. He unlocked the device, then tapped the text app. The last conversation he'd had with Dean was still open. Straining, heart rate starting to pick up again, he fumbled to get in a message before they got to where they were going. It was the first and only time in his life he was glad for traffic.

    'Police tk m. Dunno whr goig. Dnt ask abt u. sos.' As soon as he hit send, and made sure it was delivered, he slipped it back into his pocket. He slumped against the door, peering out the window as rain started to come down, pelting the glass. Hopefully the fact he'd used atrocious shorthand would be as much an attention grabber as the actual message. Dean enjoyed teasing him about how he couldn't even send a text without using perfect grammar. The GPS was active on his phone, something he himself had willingly done. With any luck Dean would get the message and check before they got hold of it and turned it off, or just destroyed it.

    Great. Just great. And people wondered why Omega's resisted the system. Castiel was lucky, he knew, which made it easier to fit neatly into it. He had a good mate, one he genuinely loved, one who returned the sentiment. Dean wasn't exactly conservative, at least not in regard to the treatment of Omegas, plus he could be a bit lazy. He had no desire to keep him inside the house all the time, and it was easier for both of them if he didn't micromanage the Omega. Castiel hadn't always been the most obedient Omega around, but he'd found things went much smoother when he had a mate he actually wanted, trusted.

    Castiel struggled to remember just what happened in these sorts of situations, even as they pulled up in front of a precinct. Technically they were supposed to scan the chip, keep him in lockup while they contacted the Alpha. The less pleasant stories he'd been hearing could go one of two ways. One, the Omega was sent to be auctioned off while the officer pocketed the money, or they'd just swipe random unaccompanied Omega's and say they'd been caught trying to run. There was a fee the Alpha had to cough up if their Omega wasted police time dragging them in and processing them, and usually it was just a matter of the word of an Alpha officer against that of an Omega. The fee was nothing to sniff at, and since people usually believed the officer it was almost a guaranteed payday.

    It was still raining when Castiel was half shoved half dragged out of the car and inside the side door of the precinct. His shoes slipped a little, squeaking on the linoleum as he was manhandled across the station. The desks and interrogation rooms were bypassed altogether, and Castiel found himself shoved into a holding cell, the door slammed shut. Only then did the officer track down a chip scanner, grabbing his arm through the bars so he could twist it roughly in the cuffs, scanning the chip imbedded on the inside of his right forearm. The Omega bit his lip as he felt the metal break skin, drawing blood.

    The officer marched off after that without another word, supposedly to call Dean and report his 'escape attempt'. Okay, admittedly when they'd first met Castiel had tried to run, but the Alpha hadn't gotten the authorities involved. He hadn't had to. Dean had tracked him down easily enough and dragged him back, but that was years ago. Even when he had tried to run, it was just because it had been an arranged mating. Dean knew he wouldn't try something like that, not now, not here.

    "Them or your Alpha?"

   Castiel turned, a little surprised. He hadn't noticed someone else in the cell until now. Another Omega, it looked like, weary looking, her hands also cuffed, but at least hers were in front of her.

    "I'm sorry?"

    "Who's the bastard, them or your Alpha? That's usually why people like us end up here, one or the other," the redhead elaborated.

    "Um, them, I suppose. Have you been here long?"

    She shrugged, smiling wryly. "About a day. Might be another before my Alpha shows up. I guess I should he happy it took three years for him to track me down. He has to fly in from California to get me."

    "Oh." Castiel hesitated, gears starting to churn. "You ran from your Alpha?"

    "If you can call him that. Would you believe he actually chooses to be called Dick? I mean, it's bad enough he's a guy, but the name really fits. How about you?"

    "No. He's in DC on business, I came with him. They just grabbed me off the street. Your Alpha, is he abusive?"

    The girl frowned. "That's kind of personal, don't you think?"

    "Yes, of course, sorry. My name is Castiel."

    "Charlie. What kind of a name is Castiel?"

    "It's the one my parents chose for me. They seemed to be on an angel kick when naming myself and my brothers."

    "Don't tell me you have a brother named Lucifer."

    "Second born."

    Charlie whistled. "Ouch." She studied him for a moment, looking him up and down as he dripped rain water onto the cell floor. "Why did you ask about Dick?"

    "My Alpha and his brother run a joint company and firm. They do a lot of work with Omega's in bad situations, paid and pro bono. They're good at it. I simply wanted to make you aware of this should you require their services."

    "Formal fella, aren't ya? Why would you offer me that?"

    Castiel took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and leaning his shoulder against the bars. "Because I got lucky in the mate department. I know many others are not so fortunate. I was not myself until a few years ago. My mate should be here soon, and he won't be happy. If you want I can ask him to bail you out too. Even if you don't want our help, he'll do it just to spite them."

    Charlie gave him a funny look. "You're kidding, right?"

    "I fail to see how this is something to joke about."

    They settled into silence, broken only by the clatter outside and mutters from the other holding cells. Most seemed to be an assortment of Beta's, with the occasional rough looking Alpha with a cell to themselves. Castiel stayed on his feet, mostly because he felt too anxious to sit. And he didn't want to get more of the cell wet than he had to, the rain still dripping off him. Not to mention every movement seemed to make the cuffs dig in deeper.

    He wasn't sure how much time had passed before Charlie said, "I appreciate it, but no. Dick might be a dick, but he's a powerful dick. I'm not going to drag you into my mess."

    Castiel cocked his head. "I don't suppose his last name is Roman?"

    "Yep."

    A smile tugged at the Omega's face. "Tell my Alpha that. He'll get you out, have Sam represent you, and set you up with a fresh start even if you try to say no."

    The other Omega arched pale brows. "Why?"

    "Because he hates Dick Roman, and he's one of the people powerful enough to oppose him. It helps that Sam is one of the best lawyers in the country."

   "Who'd you say your Alpha was again?"

    Castiel opened his mouth to answer, but paused when a familiar voice reached his ears. He perked up, peering out into the station as much as he could. It was difficult, between the angle and the bars, but he could still hear most of what was going on. The acoustics in this place were atrocious.

    "Mr. Winchester, we just called-

    "Who's the one who booked him?"

    Castiel shivered a little, but not in fear. Maybe once upon a time, but not now. Charlie twitched at the voice, the anger and the power behind it. She turned wide eyes on Castiel, who only smiled back.

    "That'd be my partner. Caught him trying to-

    There was a crash, followed by a gasp and general quieting of chatter. It was difficult, but the Omega could make out Dean's voice, low and dangerous. "He wasn't trying to run. His papers and chip are legal, which you would know if you'd bothered to check. You'd also know that even if he did want to run, his instincts wouldn't let him. Don't go near my Omega again." There was a pause, then, "You, get the keys. Now. Someone start the paperwork."

    A moment later, one of the female Beta secretaries scurried into sight, clearly anxious, key ring in hand. Behind her strode a very angry Dean. Apparently he'd made it back to their hotel before Castiel had texted him, changing from a suit to his preferred casual clothes. The ragged jeans, worn t-shirt, and leather jacket made him seem more intimidating than the tie ever had, especially with that look on his face.

    The Beta fumbled a little, but managed to get the cell door open. Then she fished out a smaller key, undoing Castiel's cuffs. His shoulders slumped in relief, but even he flinched a little at the outraged growl in his mate's throat. Dean grabbed his arms, eyes burning as he brought up bloodied wrists for inspection. The Omega shivered a little as he brushed the wounds gently, then glanced at the Beta.

    "Do you have a First Aid kit?"

    She scurried off, leaving the door open. Dean pressed a hand to Castiel's face, his own expression softening. "You okay?" he asked roughly.

    "I'm fine. Can we take Charlie too, please?"

    Dean spared a glance for the other Omega, brow creasing. "Cas, I don't-

    "Her Alpha is Dick Roman."

    Castiel wasn't even touching his Alpha, but he could feel him go ridged at the name. He shuffled forward, splaying his hands on Dean's chest, nuzzling his neck, trying to keep him calm. As the rest of the station had just found out, his mate had a bit of a temper. The last thing Castiel wanted was to scare Charlie off their help, but he had to make sure Dean understood how important it was to get her out.

    "It was arranged, he's abusive," he murmured, low enough so only the Alpha could hear. "She's here because she ran. Can we help her, Dean?"

    The Alpha nodded, turning his attention to the redhead. Jerking his chin at her, he asked, "So Dick's a dick, huh?"

    "That's an understatement," was the wry reply. "When there's nothing to gain and no cameras."

    Dean studied her for a moment, then stated, "Let us handle it in court and we'll set you up with a fresh start."

    Charlie eyed the Alpha. "What's the catch?"

    "None."

    "Come on, people don't make an offer like that without a catch. What's your angle?"

    "Hey, we just wanna be the ones to beat the smug bastard. We also just happen to be the ones with the best shot at it. What do you say?"

    For a moment, Castiel was afraid she still might say no. Then she stood up, wry smile on her lips. "Why not?"

    Satisfied, Dean led them both back out to the station. The officer who was processing Castiel turned a bit pale at the sight of Charlie, fingers freezing over his keyboard. He glanced at Dean uneasily, gulping. "Um, sir, I'm afraid that Omega belongs to-

    "Me, as of now. If I remember correctly there's this little clause in section six of the Omega laws. It states that any Omega left unclaimed by their Alpha in police custody  for over twenty-four hours may be released by another Alpha if they feel threatened." Turning to Charlie, he asked innocently, "You feel threatened?"

   "Oh, very. I mean you've got me in the cell across from a Alpha you brought in for stabbing a guy, and the Beta down the row has been staring at me all day. I'm feeling very threatened right now."

    "Okay, so if you could add her to the list we'll be out of your hair in no time."

    "B-B-But sir, that's-

    "Officer if you like your current position in the law enforcement food chain I suggest you just do what you're told right now."

    The words alone might not have gotten through to the shaken Beta, but Dean had said them in a tone that brooked no argument. Castiel had a feeling it also didn't hurt that the man had made the mistake of meeting his mate's eyes. It was something many Alpha's found hard to withstand, never mind this Beta.

    The petite Beta secretary scurried over with the First Aid kit as Castiel's paperwork was almost completed. Dean took his time, gently wrapping the wounds up and stating he'd take care of them later. The last steps were simply to scan the chip imbedded in his forearm, and to get his Alpha's signature. Getting Charlie's own situation sorted out seemed to take an age, though when Castiel glanced at the clock only five minutes had passed. He'd never actually met Dick Roman in person, something Dean had taken great pains to ensure. He had no desire to run into the Alpha now, here, or anywhere for that matter.

    After what felt like forever, the last of the grueling process was complete. They were home free. Dean, still seething, turned towards the door. Castiel did the same, but froze when he saw the officer who'd brought him in standing between them and the exit. His hackles went up, even as Dean's eyes narrowed.

    "Really? That's it? Your Omega tries to run and you just let it go? And why are you taking Mr. Roman's Omega?"

    It occurred to Castiel that, for whatever reason, this Alpha hadn't been in the main room until now. Meaning he had no idea Dean had blown through the doors mad as hell. Apparently he didn't recognize Dean either. Not surprising, as he preferred to let Sam be the face of things, but still.

    "Things with Charlie here are all legal," Dean stated, tone eerily calm. "So you're the son of a bitch who dragged him off the street?"

    "Who are you going to believe, some Omega or another Alpha?"

    Castiel closed his eyes. He'd been hoping to avoid this. The process wasn't what it had once been, something he dreaded and loathed, though just because it was easier to endure didn't make it any less embarrassing, especially in front of all these people. Well, it was better than having two Alpha's go at it in a building full of cops, right?

    "I'm going to believe my mate," Dean stated, voice icy. "But if you're going to be a little bitch about it, fine."

    Castiel opened his eyes, but didn't lift them. A hand tangled in his hair, and in a voice that made his stomach quiver, his mate ordered, "Kneel."

    Only by a slight margin did the Omega avoid the habit to drop to his knees, taking it a little slower so he wouldn't crack anything. The Alpha's Voice wasn't the torture it had once been, but that didn't mean he liked his will taken away from him. Only trust in his mate kept the fear at minimal levels.

    "Answer me truthfully, Omega," he commanded. "Did you leave the hotel with the intention of running away? Look at me when you answer."

    Obediently Castiel lifted his face, gazing up into the Alpha's grim visage.  "No, mate."

    "Do you have any intention of running in the future?"

    "No, mate."

    Dean turned to give the officer a look. "Satisfied?"

    Castiel didn't see the other Alpha's reaction, gaze still transfixed on Dean. When the officer didn't give an immediate reply, Dean turned his attention back to his Omega. The hand in his hair loosened, stroking it gently. In a kinder tone, he asked, "Do you know why he brought you in here?"

    "He informed me that forging papers were illegal."

    "Did he check them first?"

    "No, mate."

    "Did he scan your chip?"

    "No, mate."

    "So just what _did_ he do?"

    "He approached me, stated that possessing forged papers were illegal, and arrested me."

    "Did you try to defend yourself?"

    Castiel hesitated. "He ordered me not to speak, and if I tried to do any such thing he would report that I had resisted arrest. I assumed this meant he would do more than simply put cuffs on too tightly."

    Dean broke the almost unblinking stare they'd held until this point, reaching down to grasp his arm. "Get up," he ordered gruffly, voice back to normal.

    Castiel obeyed, relaxing, as his mate faced the reddening officer.

    "I'll tell you what. Just because I'm a nice guy, I won't sue you, or the department, or whatever else I'm sure your superiors are worried about right now. But don't think you're going to walk away from this. Just because I won't drag a lot of good men and women into it doesn't mean I'm going to ignore you."

    With that, Dean marched out the doors, Castiel in tow, Charlie on his heels. Once they were outside, and striding towards the Impala, Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. Castiel didn't blame her, but he had something else worrying him.

    "Where's Claire?" he asked, glancing into the backseat. It was empty.

    "She's with Sam. He wanted her to sit in on a consultation." Dean pulled open both of the right side doors, motioning for Charlie to get in the back. "I'll call him on the way over, let him know we've got a new one."

    Castiel relaxed, slipping into the passenger seat. He ran a thumb over the gauze on one wrist, chewing his lip. Claire would see soon enough, but at least she wouldn't know all the details. Only that an Alpha with an inflated sense of self importance had tried to get a finder's fee out of Dean by taking him in. Not unheard of, but it was the first time it had happened to them. Many other things, yes, but not this, so it could have been worse.

    "Who's Claire?"

    Dean pulled out into traffic, glancing into the rearview. He still seemed keyed up, so Castiel answered, "My daughter."

    "Oh, cool. How old is she?"

    "Sixteen."

    Castiel didn't watch her expressions, her reaction, eyes still on the gauze. He knew it didn't often reflect well, that Claire was only his biologically, not Dean's. Legally, yes, he'd adopted her and taken the role of her father for years, but for some people that didn't make up for a blood connection. It helped that Dean was inclined to tell them to go screw themselves, but still. Things had...not been pleasant, not for a long time. Circumstances had only changed when he'd met Dean.

    Charlie seemed to notice neither were in a talkative mood, and remained blessedly silent for most of the drive. Dean only spoke when he called Sam, giving him a brief run down and arranging to drop Charlie off outside their building. When they got there, a tall Alpha in a suit was waiting for them, face grim. Next to him stood a teenage girl, clad in black slacks and a white button down under a black blazer. Black stilettos, heavy black eyeliner, and half braided blond hair completed the look. Castiel relaxed a little, just at seeing her. A combination of old habit and maternal instinct.

   "Sam here will get things set up for you, then bring you back to the hotel," Dean was saying as Charlie climbed out.

    "Got it. Thanks, for everything. And thank you, Castiel."

    The Omega smiled, nodding at her before turning his gaze back to Claire. He lifted a hand, only once he was sure his sleeve would hide the gauze. Claire smiled at him, returning the half wave, but kept an eye on Sam, as she was supposed to. The Winchester brothers were training her in the business, after all. Blood or no, she was still family, and she was good at it. Besides, she was also an Alpha, and having an outlet was healthy it more ways than one. Some chose sports, some drugs or violence, but Dean had decided to put her into something more constructive. It had been almost two years now, and she was thriving.

    As they pulled away from the curb, heading back to the hotel, Castiel felt compelled to say, "I went for a walk, like you said. There was this park that looked nice. I didn't....I should have been more aware. I'm sorry."

    "Cas, don't apologize. It's not you I'm mad at. You didn't do anything wrong."

    Castiel worried his lip. "Dean, do you think....perhaps you should just bring Claire on the next trip."

    Dean's hands tightened on the wheel. "Cas-

    "It's not about what happened at the station. Well, mostly not. I don't like big cities. There's too many people, all crammed together. Too much noise, too many smells, I don't like it. Yes I enjoy spending time with you and Claire, and I enjoy it when we go places, see things, but....maybe next time I should just stay home. I'm happy there, and people don't look at me like I'm an Omega, a third class citizen or someone to be fucked. In Lawrence I'm just Castiel."

    The Alpha was quiet for a long minute. Castiel waited patiently. Some people didn't think Dean was smart, but he was. It was just that sometimes his head went in different directions, or he liked to chew things over. Besides, he knew Dean listened to him.

    "Okay," he said after a while. "But stay because you want to. Not because some mook was being a bastard."

    "I want to stay, Dean. Thank you."

    His mate parked the Impala, the parking garage for their hotel dimly lit. Castiel reached for the door, but paused as Dean caught his wrist. As he watched, the Alpha gingerly unwrapped the gauze, checking the wound. The bleeding had stopped, at least, but it would take time before the cuts would heal.

    "Come on. We'll clean them when we get to our room," the Alpha ordered gruffly, climbing out.

    As Castiel followed suit, his stomach rumbled. Not surprising, really. It was getting late, and he hadn't had much lunch. "When can we get dinner?"

    "We can order room service later. It'll be late before Sam brings them back."

    The Omega frowned, following Dean into the elevator. "I thought you didn't like room service."

    "Not always." He put an arm around Castiel's waist, pulling him closer, dipping down to kiss his neck. "Besides, by the time I'm done with you, you won't be in much shape to go anywhere."

    A blush crept up Castiel's cheeks as the Alpha lightly traced the silver, crescent shaped scar on his neck, the mate mark he himself had made. As his mate started to kiss the mark, he stammered, "H-Here? I-I-In a hotel? Wh-What if someone hears?"

    "Let them," the Alpha rumbled, pulling him through the opening doors onto their floor. "You're covered in the stink of that place. I hate it."

    Dean had them inside his room in record time, the door shut and locked with the 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside. He fished out the First Aid kit both Winchester brothers had taken to keeping on hand, and ran the water in the bathroom sink until it turned warm. He took his time, gently cleaning the cuts until the dried blood was gone, the wounds clear. Castiel grimaced when he poured alcohol over them, but kept quiet. The Alpha padded them with a damp rag one more time before spreading polymyxin over the cuts, then wrapping them in soft bandages.

    Only when he was satisfied did the Alpha go back to kissing his mate, dragging them both out of the bathroom. Castiel couldn't get his coat off fast enough, a sentiment Dean seemed to share. He had no sooner jerked off the last of his clothes than the Alpha was wrenching back the course bed cover, exposing the softer sheets beneath and pushing him back onto them. Castiel gasped at the impact, but then whined, eager for his mate to join him and not above touching on their base instincts to get it.

    The Alpha was over him in a flesh, kissing him hungrily and nudging his thighs apart. The Omega ran his fingers through short blond hair, returning the eager kiss and obligingly hooking both feet around his waist. A hand clamped down on his hip firmly, fingers sliding inward. He moaned, head thrown back as his mate's mouth latched onto his neck, making a love bite even as fingers prodded his hole, already slick with need.

    "Dean," he gasped, hips bucking. "Dean, please."

    A throaty growl reached his ears, and he felt his mate shift on the bed. His hands ran down a stiff neck, across muscled shoulders and a strong chest. He had just enough time to enjoy the moment before his head was thrown back sharply against the pillows, a gasp torn from his throat. The Alpha's growl turned heated, gratified, as he continued to push inward. A keening whine left the Omega's lips, fingers digging into sun kissed skin as his mate entered him all the way at that same, taunting pace, not stopping until he was fully sheathed.

    The next hour or so was spent with Dean making good on his promise. By the time Castiel was coming down from his third orgasm high, he was exhausted and carried only the scent of his mate. He lay there, panting, body trembling a little, as the Alpha pressed a string of kisses along his shoulders.

    "Mine," he rasped, sounding tired but satisfied.

    A wordless warble, all that Castiel was currently able to manage, trickled through his lips. The last round had had him on his stomach, face smothered into his pillow as he tried to quiet helpless cries of pleasure. Fingers brushed through his hair as Dean flopped onto his side, the Omega's eyes fluttering closed. He was worn out, but didn't fall asleep. Not yet, anyway.

    "Still hungry?" Dean asked after a few minutes, nose still in his neck.

    Castiel managed a hum of affirmation, wondering if he'd need a nap before he could get his body to cooperate. As nice as it was to be reduced boneless and muscleless, it could get a little annoying if he needed to be functional afterwards. Thank gods Dean had made it clear they could laze about for what little remained of the day.

    The Omega listened as his mate ordered room service, then settled back against his mate. Castiel ended up dozing, only stirring when Dean had to separate himself to get the door. He pulled on a pair of discarded jeans before opening the door, taking the food and closing it again. By this point Castiel had recovered enough to prop himself up, nose twitching, belly rumbling. Sluggishly he got himself upright, a little annoyed Dean had to help him, even if the Alpha did give him a very nice kiss after.

    His annoyance was quickly forgotten when Dean set one of the trays next to him, taking off the cover. Castiel perked up, having been mostly dozing and oblivious when his mate had ordered the food. Only when he was satisfied Castiel would have no problems eating the burger did Dean turn to his own food. The Omega had simple tastes, ones easy to fulfill, especially with food. Castiel himself wasn't sure why, but he loved burgers and PB&J's.

    Both had polished off the food, and were settling in for a nap when someone knocked on their door. Castiel cracked an eye as Dean groaned, climbing back out of bed. "Didn't you put up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign?"

    "Yeah."

    Dean got up to check anyway, then to the Omega's surprise unlocked the door. He felt heat flush his face as Claire's voice reached his ears. "Charlie's settled. We got her a room, and Sam's going to stay in DC while we get things straightened out with the courts. Can I stay with him? He said it'd be a good opportunity, and I'd get to see Dick's ass served up on a platter."

    "Sounds good to me. Cas?"

    Castiel, red-faced, managed an embarrassed smile as his daughter peeked into the main room. She looked more amused than anything, raising an eyebrow at him. Much to his dismay, she seemed fully aware of what sort of things went on behind closed doors, but she never really said anything about it.

    Castiel was all but hiding under the sheets, face flushed as he cleared his throat and managed a, "Yes, that's fine."

    His mouth fell open a little when she actually _winked_ before ducking out again. When his mate shut the door again the Omega complained, "She's spending too much time around you."

    "You say that like it's a bad thing," Dean mused, coming back over to the bed, shedding the jeans he'd pulled on to answer the door.

    Castiel huffed. "It is if she's picking up your bad habits."

    "What bad habits?"

    The Omega made a face, but settled down as his mate joined him in bed again. He closed his eyes, relaxed as an arm slid over him, pulling him against a warm side. There wasn't a single Omega who didn't feel content in the arms of their Alpha, and Castiel was no different. He was nodding off quickly, so quickly he almost missed the kiss pressed to his forehead.


End file.
